


Wuv you

by BecaAMM



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Massage, Massage With A Happy Ending, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When Clint comes back from a seemingly hard mission, you decide to spoil him a bit with a massage.





	Wuv you

Clint knew something was going before he stepped inside of the room. He was just back from a mission and had arrived home absolutely grumpy. He was tired, sore, and could only think about cuddling you and sleep for 24 hours straight. So, when he scented the fancy candles and heard the soft song, he knew you’d done something in your room.

As he opened the door, his chest dripping wet and a towel around his hips – a sinful vision to your eyes–, the room was dark, some candles were lightened up and you were wrapped in a silk robe with a sexy smile on your face.

“Wow.” He looked around. “What’s all of that?”

She almost rolled her eyes.

“Well… I figured you deserved a surprise today.”

He frowned for a moment but finally understood what you meant and opened a wicked smile.

“So I’m getting a massage?”  He arched his eyebrow.

“Yep.” You approached him, kissing his lips for a long moment before looking at him again. “And guess what…”

“Huh?”

Right before his eyes, you moved her hands and took off the silk robe, exposing your naked body to his eyes.

“You’ll be all naked, babe?” He smirked and let his towel fall on a pool on the floor. “Well… I don’t think we will need this, then. “

“Go on.” She smiled as he licked his lips. “Lay on your front.”

He followed your orders, laying down and exposing his cute butt to your eyes. It would be good to be pampered once in a lifetime.

“Ready?” You asked and he hummed a confirmation, his head perfectly positioned on the fluffy pillows.

“Didn’t know you knew how to massage, babe.” He noticed, feeling as you sat on his back, hands meeting his shoulders.

“There are some things you don’t know about me.” You sassed him.

“And will I even know?”

“Someday, maybe.” You moved your hands, down, making him moan softly.

Your hands weren’t exactly like other girl’s hands. Your skin had scars and some bumps from fighting. They were built for weapons and fighting but Clint loved your hands anyway and loved what you could do with them. The massage was for sure one of those things.

“Babe.” He moaned again, his voice a bit muffled. “Fuck,  _you’re so good_ …”

Your hands left his skin for a moment and, before he could protest, the smell of lavender filled up his senses and your oiled skin met his again.

You worked on him for more than an hour, breaking every single knot and not neglecting any part of his strong anatomy. You massaged his back, the back of his neck, his shoulders and hands, and only then moved to his legs, working on the sensitive back of his knees and calves for a long moment and also dedicating time to his ‘very cute’ butt.

“Really?” He asked groggily as you continued working in the area.

“You know I love your bum.” You smiled, landing a kiss on the middle of his back. “You have the cutest one I’ve ever seen.”

He just sighed in response.

His tights were next, and you could not  _not_  admire his muscles, built from fighting, and the back of his ankles also received attention.

“Are you awake?” You asked, trying not to hold back a smile.

“Barely.” Clint muttered,

He had never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

“Turn around for me, please.” You whispered, giving his neck a little kiss.

He complied and you soon kneeled by his side to massage his chest with the same enthusiasm you had when you were on his back.

“You are fucking amazing.” He muttered when you moved your hands to massage his face, working just with enough pressure on your fingertips.

You massaged his arms and hands again, moving to his feet for a long moment and climbing through his strong legs. You bit down her lip when you reached his navel, massaging it slowly and softly before moving your hands to his hardening cock.

Clint hissed. You took your time, massaging him slowly, using your thumb and each finger, moving them the way you just knew he liked and even trying new movements.

“Y/N…” He moaned softly, his hips thrusting to your hands.

You licked your lips, watching his face contorting as he throbbed in your hand.

“ _Y/N_.” He moaned louder when your thumb caressed his cockhead and needed to hold himself not to grab you, pin you down and fuck you senseless.

“It’s okay, Clint.” You muttered. “Cum for me.”

It wasn’t long before he did so, his eyes shut and mouth opened in low and deep moans, his body shaking and hips moving beyond his control. You didn’t stop until he was finished and laid a kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The moment you stepped back and stood beside the bed, he was already asleep, snoring softly, so you just lied down to his side and smiled when he wrapped an arm protectively around you.

“Wuv you.” He muttered against your skin, making you chuckle and pull a sheet of your bodies  

“I love you too.”


End file.
